kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Source:Afflictions
Afflictions are status effects that enemies can receive. Enemies can receive multiple different afflictions at the same time, but the same affliction will not stack on enemies. Both good and bad guys can receive and inflict afflictions, though some beings are immune or resistant to certain types. Poison Poison causes True Damage over time to afflicted targets. The damage will not be very much in the matter of a few seconds, but poison can last for a long time and add up to hundreds of damage. Poison cannot be cured, it only stops once the effect runs out of time. Certain units are immune to poison damage, but none are exceptionally vulnerable. It is also important to know that poison is unable to kill targets, as the damage automatically ceases if the afflicted unit is at 3 or less health. Poison also cannot stack, once something is poisoned it cannot be poisoned again until the effect wears off, even if the poison is coming from different sources. Although the Necromancer Tower's Pestilence ability causes poison damage, it does not inflict enemies with the effect, but rather deals the damage as long as an enemy is in the range of the area of effect. Sources * Kingdom Rush: ** A Rangers Hideout upgraded with Poison Arrows poisons any enemy attacked by it. ** When a Rotshroom is killed, it infects nearby soldiers with a uniquely purple poison that does 4 damage per second for 8 seconds. ** Giant Rats and Wererats inflict any soldier attacked by them with disease. * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers: ** Every 8 seconds, a Giant Scorpion can inflict poison with a special move that does 6 damage per second for 10 seconds. ** Savage Hunters fire darts from a distance that inflict poison. This does 6 damage per second for 7 seconds. They cannot inflict it in melee. Immunities * Kingdom Rush: ** Oni is immune to disease. ** Spider Hatchlings, Giant Spiders, Spider Matriarchs, Golem Heads, The Juggernaut, Skeletons, Skeleton Knights, Magma Elementals, Sons of Sarelgaz, Noxious Creepers, Mutated Hatchlings, Husks, and Greenmuck are immune to poison. Despite being a spider herself, Sarelgaz is not immune. ** Ingvar Bearclaw can be poisoned, but he doesn't take any damage from it in bear form, not will his healing be affected in any way. * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers: ** Grawl is immune due to his lack of a bloodstream; because of this he is especially useful to stall poisonous enemies. ** Both dragons, Ashbite and Bonehart. Poison Gallery Scorpion's Sting.jpeg|Kahz poisoned by a Giant Scorpion. Roth Poison.jpeg|Ignus infected by disease. Stun Stunning causes afflicted units to become unable to perform any action during the effect. Stars will appear around their head for the time they are afflicted by the stun. It will also stop any regeneration. Sources * Kingdom Rush: ** Thor's Thunderclap skill is a ranged attack that damages enemies and stuns them within its area of effect. It lasts for 4/5/6 seconds. ** Malik Hammerfury can stun with his Earthquake skill for 2/3/4 seconds. * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers: ** Any Artillery Tower and the Pirate Watchtower's Parrot Bomber can stun with their attacks with Shock and Awe upgraded. ** Cronan's Stampede has a 35% chance to stun enemies for 3 seconds. ** Grawl has a 25% chance to stun for 3 seconds with each of his 8 strikes during Stomp. ** Kahz stuns enemies in his AoE for 4 seconds with Bull Rush and 6 seconds with Daedalus's Maze. Similar afflictions Though these afflictions are not stuns (and thus can stack with 'regular' stuns, as well as each other), their effects are virtually identical. * The Rangers Hideout entangles enemies with Wrath of the Forest. Though it doesn't show the stars, vines wrap around enemies and prevent them from moving in the exact same way as freezing or stunning. * Elora Wintersong has a 30% chance to freeze enemies. Although this isn't technically stunning, it has the exact same effect that lasts for 2 seconds. * Captain Blackthorne's Release the Kraken entangles the first 4/5/6 enemies walking into its radius, preventing them from moving, attacking or using abilities. * The Gnome Shop item Frozotov freezes all enemies in a small area, while the Chill Wand does the same thing for all enemies on the screen and enemies waiting to attack. Immunities So far, only bosses are immune to stuns from all sources. Stun Gallery Thor's Wrath.jpeg|A group of 7 stunned Husks. Trapped twice.jpeg|A Pillager being held in place by both ice and thorns. Frozen Marauder.jpeg|A frozen Marauder. Speed Reduction Speed Reduction causes units within the area of effect or units struck by the affliction to become slowed to certain degree. Slowing only affects movement speed, and all other stats are unchanged. Because there are so many ways to reduce the speed to different amounts, almost every slow effect will stack. Sources * Kingdom Rush ** Magic Towers and Magnus Spellbane with the Slow Curse upgrade will slow enemies by 50% for half a second when they are struck. The only exception to this is the Arcane Wizard, who slows enemies for the full 1 second that he is blasting them with his beam. ** Bolin Farslayer's Tar Bomb skill slows enemies by 50% in its radius. ** Elora Wintersong slows enemies with her level 2 skill, Permafrost. ** Barbarians' hunting nets ability slow Flying Enemies by 45/60/75%. * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers ** The DWAARP slows enemies by 50% on each hit for just a second. ** The Battle-Mecha T200's Waste Disposal slows enemies in the area of effect by 75%. ** Bruxa's Dread Aura slows enemies near her by 10/20/30%. ** Captain Blackthorne's Release the Kraken slows enemies by 25/50/75% after it has already captured 4/5/6 enemies. ** Karkinos slows enemies by 80% when they are hit by his Shoulder Cannon. ** Ashbite slows enemies by 30/40/50% in the AOE of Fiery Mist. Slowing Gallery Bruxa Aura.jpeg|Enemies being slowed by Bruxa's Dread Aura.|link=Bruxa Diarrhea.jpeg|The Waste Disposal slowing enemies within its area of effect.|link=Battle-Mecha T-200 Slowing Breath.jpeg|The Fiery Mist of Ashbite.|link=Ashbite Permafrost.jpeg|Elora Wintersong's slowing effect.|link=Elora Wintersong Weakness Weakness reduces the damage of the afflicted targets, while sometimes increasing the damage they take as well. Every form of Weakening can stack with a different one. Sources * Kutsao can take off 20/40/60% of a target enemy's damage permanently. Those effect can stack on the same enemy infinitely, and eventually turn a target's damage to 1. * The Tribal Axethrowers can use the Totem of Weakness to halve an enemy's damage as long as they are within the range of the totem. This also causes them to take 40% more damage from all sources. This cannot stack with another totem, but it can stack with Snake Style infinitely. Weakness Gallery Weakness Totem.jpeg|The Totem of Weakness weakening some Greenfin.|link=Tribal Axethrowers Snake Style.jpeg|Kutsao using Snake Style on a Saurian Myrmidon.|link=Kutsao Instant Kill Instant kills, Insta-kills, or KO's are attacks that automatically set an enemy's health to 0, often in a flashy way. Instant kills are impossible to stack, because enemies can't have any health less than 0. However, it is possible for instant kills to target the same enemy, although the effect would be wasted as only one will actually hit. Sources *Kingdom Rush: ** Arcane Wizards can instantly kill an enemy with their Death Ray, turning them into a pile of black dust with a ZAP! above the previously intact body. ** The Musketeer Garrison has a chance to instantly kill a target with its Sniper Shot skill. Enemies insta-killed by this have a HEADSHOT! above their head. ** Hacksaw can instantly kill any enemy he is in melee with by using his Tiiiimber! skill. Smaller enemies explode into gores, while larger ones simply die normally. ** Oni has a small instant kill chance with his Death Strike attack, but it has no unique animation when in effect, other than an enemy's normal death. ** Black Hags' Toad's Curse spell turns a soldier into a frog, essentially removing him from play. ** Certain Bosses can instantly kill soldiers and Earth Elementals alike, namely J.T., Sarelgaz, and Moloch. Vez'nan also has a special Soul Drain attack that instantly kills soldiers, though it doesn't work on Elementals and can't be used after he transforms into his demon form. * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers: ** The DWAARP instantly kills any unfortunate victim of its Core Drill ability. ** Mirage has a 5% instant kill chance with her Backstab skill. You know when this is in effect when the enemy explodes. ** Grawl has a chance to instant kill enemies with his Shard Punch skill, as long as they have a third of his health or less. This is shown with them exploding in a mass of flesh and blue crystalline shards. ** Any enemies targeted by Sha'tra's Abduction are pulled to his spaceship, killing them instantly. ** Ashbite has a chance to instantly kill an enemy he attacks with Feast, blowing them up. ** Executioners will instantly kill any troops that they attack. ** A Saurian Blazefang can instantly disintegrate a soldier it shoots with its plasma cannon. ** Nazeru can disintegrate soldiers and heroes with a snap of his fingers. ** Any unit, friendly or enemy, except for Gorillons, Ashbite and Bonehart, caught in the mouth of a Snapvine, is instantly devoured by the hungry plant. * The Fat Boy, purchased from the Gnome Shop, instantly kills all enemies on-screen. Similar Afflictions * The Sorcerer Mage's Polymorph does not set enemies health to zero, but instead to half of their original health and preventing them from attacking, making them almost worthless enemies. * Vez'nan is incapable of instantly killing enemies in his Demon Form, but the damage he deals is so high that no unit can survive it. * Nivus turns enemies into confetti, but can only do it to enemies with 480 health or less. Immunities * Heroes are immune to instant kills from regular enemies, but not Bosses or scenery. * Bosses and mini-bosses like Cerberus and Jack'O Lantern cannot be targeted or affected by any type of instant kill. * Flying Enemies cannot be targeted by several instant kills, namely Core Drill, Shard Punch, Feast, Tiiimber!, Death Strike, Sneak Attack and Abduction, but ranged attacks can hit them and fully affect them. Abduction actually can hit flying enemies, but it has to have them in its AOE while abducting a land enemy. Insta-Kill Gallery Death Slash.jpeg|Oni using Death Strike and instant killing a Forest Troll.|link=Oni Beam of Doom.jpeg|The Arcane Wizard's Death Ray on a Forest Troll|link=Arcane Wizard Sniped.jpeg|Another Forest Troll getting killed, this time by a Sniper Shot.|link=Musketeer Garrison Driller.jpeg|The DWAARP's Core Drill in action.|link=DWAARP Feasting.jpeg|Ashbite feasts on a Ghoul.|link=Ghoul Abducted!.jpeg|A Saurian Myrmidon gets abducted.|link=Saurian Myrmidon Burn Burning enemies take Fire Damage, a sub-form of True Damage over time. This is not to be confused with normal fire damage, where does simply take fire damage, like from Rain of Fire. Burning enemies have a unique flame animation over their bodies to show that they are burning and not just taking raw fire damage. Burning is generally rare for both sides to have, but more common in Frontiers than the first game. Sources * Kingdom Rush **Flareons burn enemies for 20 fire damage per second for 6 seconds. Afflicted units uniquely take damage even when moving, unlike all other forms of damage. **Ignus has a chance to burn enemies with his Surge of Flame skill. If he manages to inflict it, they take 10-30 fire damage per second for 1/3/5 seconds. * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers **The DWAARP's Furnace Blast inflicts burn onto enemies for one second, dealing 6/8/10 damage. If they stay in the AOE, it adds up to 80/140/200 damage. **Ashbite burns enemies with every attack for 12 damage per second for 2.5 seconds. Similar Afflictions * Rain of Fire deals fire damage, and Scorched Earth deals fire damage over time, but enemies are not afflicted with any burn effect. * The fire cracks in the Pit of Fire burn enemies by 20 fire damage per second, but only affect enemies that are directly on them, and therefore does not inflict enemies with burning. Immunities *Ignus cannot be harmed by the burns of the Pit of Fire cracks or the Flareon's ranged attacks. Burn Gallery Blast of Heat.jpeg|Furnace Blast|link=DWAARP Immortal Flame.jpeg|Immortals are scorched in flames.|link=Immortal Let's Burn!.jpeg|Ignus unleashes fire on skeletons.|link=Ignus Burnng Totem.png|Burning Fire Totem Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Game Mechanics